


Милого узнаю по обивке

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, возможен преслэш, каноническое превращение человека в мебель
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: На Рождество директор Дамблдор иногда устраивает игру в прятки, и Гораций Слагхорн привычно пытается замаскироваться под кресло...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Милого узнаю по обивке




End file.
